Sergeant Nikolaus Salvatore
by imfallingforyoureyes102
Summary: He's a US Navy Sergeant.She's a college student.When Dartmouth's History Department starts a penpal program with the US Navy, Max finds herself writing to none other than Sergeant Salvatore-or Fang, as he prefers.Word by word, the two find each other and realize they are not all that different. The only thing separating them is an ocean and a war.But hey, love's a war itself. HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story ever on fanfiction and whatnot, so please bear with me. Thank you for reading this if, you know, you are reading this.**

**Anyway, in this story Max is beautiful and pretty and doesn't really notice it – blah blah blah. The usual. She's sarcastic, a bad butt, and, you know, Max-ish, but she also is quieter than normal. An introvert. You'll learn more about her past and Fang's past as the story continues. AND YES I GOT SALVATORE FROM THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BUT IT'S A KICK ASS NAME….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Maximum Ride, only the plot and the non - Maximum Ride characters.**

**Enjoy! Please review, I like reviews. Mwahh!**

**Max: 19 (Almost 20) – **_**College Student**_

**Fang: 20 (Almost 21) – **_**U.S. Navy**_

**Iggy: 23 – **_**U.S. Navy**_

**Gazzy: 18 – **_**College Student**_

**Angel: 20 – **_**U.S. Navy**_

**Ella: 19 – **_**College Student**_

**Nudge: 19 – **_**College Student**_

The screen emitted a white glow as my fingers drummed against the keyboard. _Why is this so freaking hard? Come on Max, just say hi! Thank him for protecting your country. Say something you idiot. _Clicking filled the air as I typed out my "letter." My college history professor and some suck up students of his came up with the brilliant idea of "pen-paling" with the U.S. Navy. Like, what? Don't get me wrong, I respect our troops and all. I mean, Go USA! Right? But all I know, from experience, is that if I were to be stuck in the middle of a war zone, the last thing I would want was some ratty old letter from sex and alcohol crazed college students. Then again, those letters can turn out to be interesting….

Anyhow, about a week ago our professor, Dr. Ter Borcht, had us draw names out of a hat. Very elementary, I know, but the guy can make riding fake ponies through a gigantic ball pit about as serious as a nuclear war. Classy man. Classy.

*****Flashback*****

"Ah, Ms. Ride. Nice of you to grace us with your presence. _You're late. _ Take a seat." Dr. Ter Borcht snarled. Did I mention that this man had a lack of something called _human emotions?_ No? Well, tada. His thick accent from who knows where made it sound like he was ordering expensive French food.

"Yes of course," I said, laying on the accent thick. I saw him flash a glare at me and I hurried to my seat. No need to be kicked out of college just yet. Everyone was staring at me with a taste of displeasure, apart from my few friends - Nudge, Ella, and Gazzy. I wasn't exactly "popular" with the Dartmouth college crowd. Apparently you had to be smart _and _rich to be accepted – even by the teachers Their eyes still bore at me as Dr. Borcht started his lecture back up. I flashed them all the "bird" and, that accompanied by middle finger got everyone back to work.

"So class, I find it fit, seeing as we are discussing the American Forces, to be Pen Pals with the U.S. Navy. They so kindly accepted our offer to do so and everyone must participate and succeed in order to achieve a passing grade." At that point he was staring straight at me. I gave him my most innocent "What? Me? Never" look and tilted my head to the side. He just shook his head in disapproval and continued.

"So each of you will receive your own pen pal, and will have to write several letters. I want all of them to be at least a page long. Talk about your hobbies, friends, favorite movies, whatever. Just don't bore them with idiotic stuff. Remember, they are fighting to protect you. Don't make them want to kill you."

I smirked. Though Dr. Ter Borcht was a buzz kill, his sense of humor was decent. _A page in length though? I could barely talk and express my feelings to people I know, let alone some stranger overseas. _

_ At least he won't see your ugly face, Max. _

There people, is "the voice" inside my head. Okay, I admit, it may be a very depressed, low self – esteemed Max conscience, but it still made me think.

Lissa, the school slag with fiery red hair, shot her hand up as if it were on fire.

"Sir, will they be cute? I mean, you know, they're single right? Its much easier to talk to single people. Much easier." Lissa stared innocently at the professor as he pinched the bridge of his nose in distaste.

Lissa everyone. The girl who wears plunging V-Necks and mini skirts in the dead of winter. Need I say more?

"Yes Lissa, they are single," Borchty rolled his eyes at this. "We will be writing to those who don't receive much mail. The ones who generally don't have contacts back home. They are also around your age, a year or two's difference." Turning his attention to the entire class and away from Lissa he proceeded. The soldiers will be a range of males and females.

Lisa groaned when she heard the word "female" and made a pouty – may I add a very unattractive pouty face. Dr. Borcht frowned as he continued. "However, I will be pairing the girls with the male soldiers and the females boys with the female soldiers as to offer a different perspective of viewing things in different circumstances." He stared Lissa down. Brandishing a female hat and a male hat he said, "When I call your name, please draw a name from the respective hat.

"Zepher Charleston." Zepher, or Gazzy – don't ask why – ran up and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Angle Winters. Ha! She sounds like a cutie patootie. Score!" Gazzy laughed as he ran back to his seat.

"Monique Martinez." Nudge, my so called "BFFL" – her words, not mine – squealed as she clapped her hands.

"Oh! I hope he is nice. You know, so we can be friends. But if he turns out to be a snob, not cool. Like OMGZ, what if we –

"Ms. Monique, if you will."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Nudge cheekily grinned. Reaching in, she grabbed a name. "Alex Omega. Cool name!" She skipped back to her seat with a broad grin etched on her mocha colored face.

Dr. Ter Botch went down the list of names. After Ella was called and picked James Griffith, I zoned out completely. The window showed off a nice display of my apartment where my beautiful bed lay inviting me for a nap and –

"MAXIMUM RIDE, will you for once _pay attention_?" Dr. Ter Borcht roared.

_ Hey. Hey now, Borchty. No need to turn into a sass nugget. It may tire you out in your old age. _I got up and, before drawing my name, curtsied before him. "Sir," I smirked, holding back a laugh. I quickly drew a name and hurried back to my seat as the bell _finally_ rang.

"I expect all of you to have your letters to me by Monday! Remember, make them somewhat interesting!"

I groaned once more as I stumbled out into the already dimming night. Night classes, they said. It would be fun, they said. Sighing, I looked down at the little piece of paper curled up in my fist.

~ Sergeant Nikolaus Salvatore~

*****End Flashback*****

And that was how I ended up here, clueless and tired. Staring at my screen at 11' o clock on a Sunday night. So much for not procrastinating. I re-read over what I had already typed.

"Ew, Max. Way to bring the cheese to cheesy. Really? 'Thank you for your service, that's cool.'"

I slammed my head on my desk and deleted the letter. Why couldn't I think? How can Maximum Ride be stumped? Ha. Don't answer that. After what seemed like hours I finally had a letter that somewhat diminished my awkwardness. I smiled to myself and hit print, actually excited to hand in my letter for this Salvatore boy.

**Okay, I know there is no Fang yet, but next chapter there will be. Promise. This was kind of an introductory chapter, hence all the names and blah. Anyway, there will be FAX later one. You can definitely count on that. Like trust me. And I know Salvatore is Vampire Diaries and all, but hey, it's hot. And the title, anyone got any better ideas?**

**Please review, criticism is welcome! Just don't be a bad but. No.**

**Ha. Okay, THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**As Fangles would say,**

** Fly On. ~imfallingforyoureyes**


	2. Chapter 2

** Okay my little friendy –os. Here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's a bit of a bore but I wrote it during class and school and stuff. I just wanted to get the next chapter up. Also, this is still part of the introduction phase of the story. I promise it will get better. More Fang. More FAX. More not me talking…. Oh, and when I wrote this on paper, it was 6 PAGES FRONT AND BACK. SO 12 PAGES TOTAL. Ah, just thought I'd let ya know**

**AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY THREE REVIEWERS: Terri1456, maxride227, and LoudNProud125. YOU GUYS REALLY MADE MY DAY! MWAHH!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. Otherwise I'd be fricken rich and doing something else with my life right now. **

**THERE MAY BE SOME BAD WORDS. IM SORRY. I JUST CAN'T CONTAIN THEM.**

** CHAPTER TWO**

U.S Navy Base

October 2nd, 2013

Fangs P.O.V.

"Oi! Rise and shine ladies! It's a new day, a new life, a – "

"Will you shut the hell up, Iggy?! Some people actually enjoy the absence of your presence." Angel yawned, scowling at Iggy. I smirked, waiting for Iggy to snap back. The two of them were always at each other's throats and made a good show out of it. Totally platonic, though.

"Ouch. Ange, darling, it appears as though Mother Nature decided to come a bit early this month. Don't worry though. I bet someone was kind enough to send some Midol and "bitch-be-gone pills." Iggy said while chucking mail at everybody.

I snorted as Angel's face turned red. That little cherub was the pinnacle of evil when it came down to it. She picked a pillow from a cot, sent it flying towards Iggy, and huffed off. Another chuckle escaped my lips.

"Well, morning to you to Fangles!" I glared at him while he sneered, a shit-eating grin (**A/N Again, excuse my French**) plastered on his face. "Mail time, bebz." With that he threw a small, white colored envelope on my lap and passed the rest out.

"We don't normally get mail, Ig. What is this even for?" I asked, turning the item in my hands.

"Wow Fanglet. That was a pretty long sentence. My baby boy is growing up! The emotionless rock is finally cracking! There must be something in the water. There –" Iggy continued on with his dramatic charade before catching my scowl and stopping.

"It's that pen pal thing we agree to do with Dartmouth, remember? Alex chimed in, already devouring his letter. "You know, we got picked because we are eternal loners."

I sighed. Oh yeah, that. Another thing on my to do list that will have me wishing I was some cashier clerk somewhere. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind the program. It's just that why would someone want to talk to me, be interested in what I have to say, when all that person really wants is an A for the semester? I looked down to the name printed on the envelope. Maximum Ride. Hmm. I tossed the letter into the tin box under my cot and got up, dusting my hands off.

"Alright crew, up and at 'em. Read the letters later. We've got training to do." I grimaced at how much more speaking I had to do now that I had been bumped up to Sergeant. Maybe Iggy was right after all.

- I'm just a line. Time Jump. -

I collapsed on my cot as I rubbed my shoulder. God that hurts. I stretched out my back and let out a long yawn. It had been one hell of a training session. My muscles ached and screamed from all of the work done today. Iggy's surprise bear hug attack while I was carrying a 200 pound dummy on my back only made things worse. I flipped my black hair out of my eyes, settling down on the cot to sleep, only to jump up a second later.

"Crap." I said, remembering the awaiting "pen pal" letter. I groaned as I rose from my cot and cracked my bones into place. So much for sleep, I thought. I picked up the letter and opened it, another small yawn escaping my lips. (**A/N Those nice, soft lips. ** ) I saw two letters, one introducing the pen pal program, and one from nonother than my pen pal.

_Sergeant Nikolaus Salvatore, _

_ Um. Hi. My name is Maximum Ride, but my friends call me Max. Not Maxy, Maxy Poo, Max a Million, Maxine, and definitely not Waxy Maxy. It's Max, and just Max. First and foremost, I would like to bring about the fact that I am a girl and not some perverted boy wanting your number. But, it was either the name Max or Maxine and, well, you know you would have chosen the same thing. Unless you have some weird fetish with granny names…. Or you're secretly a girl…._

I laughed. Actually laughed. Like the full blown kind out loud. Luckily Angel and Iggy weren't here to broadcast it to the world.

_Anyway, um…. I don't know. Thanks for serving our country I guess. Oh God that was cheesy. I'm sorry. Um, so yeah. I'm Max, I have brownish blonde hair with natural highlights from the sun. It goes a little past my shoulders. Ha. Shoulders. You're a soldier. Ha. Sorry, I'm tired and what not. I absolutely hate makeup. And skirts. And dresses. Don't even get me started on heels. I love soccer, but college doesn't allow much time for that. Manchester United is my favorite team, but don't tell my friend Gazzy that. He's wring my neck. I have chocolate brown eyes. Just thought I'd point out the fact in was chocolate brown and not the color of poop. I attend Dartmouth University and I'd say I'm pretty tall. I'm not a girly girl. I'm beginning to bore you. I'm making you sleepy right now, aren't I? I'm going to stop now. I guess if this letter is putting me to sleep you must already me in the land of milk and cookies. Ha. But, yeah. That's me, kind of. Anyway, truly and completely, thank you for protecting this country. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Max – The sleep deprived child.  
_

I put the letter down and couldn't help but feel a smile cross my face. Max. She's different. In a weird, but refreshing way. Not the complete girly girl I had been dreading. And, judging by the way she wrote. She was a sarcastic smartass. Maybe this whole pen pal thing wouldn't be entirely too bad. I put the letter back in my box and lied down with my arms behind my head. Closing my eyes, I slowly drifted off – to the land of milk and cookies.

Dartmouth College

October 19, 2013

Max P.O.V

Borchty said that the letters were supposed to be arriving any day now. A weird feeling came over me. There was a – I don't know – a tingling feeling in my heart. My palms were sweaty and my heart kept pounding as if I had just jumped off a cliff. Oh God. I sound like some hormonal teenager about to go on her first date. But I don't do dates. Or that little shenanigan called "romance."

"But you are a hormonal teenager, Max," Nudge butted in, looking at me in confusion.

I returned the look of confusion her way.

"What?" Crap. Nudge can read minds?

"No. I just have hawk – like hearing abilities, and you have an uncanny knack of saying what you are thinking."

_Hm. Really? Well then, I should stop thinking, _I thought.

"Oh honey. Trust me, I shouldn't be too difficult," Nudge said with a grin, patting my head.

My head slammed on the table, "OH. MY. GLOB."

**HEY GUYS I'M GOING TO STOP WRITE NOW, DO SOME HOMEWORK, AND UPDATE LATER TONIGHT. SORRY FOR STOPPING NOW BUT I HAVE LIKE THREE JOURNALS AND AN ESSAY TO WRITE. Go Procrastination! If I don't update tonight, which I most likely will, then it will be up sometime tomorrow! Thank You!**

**Please Review!**

Fly On ~ imfallingforyoureyes102


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys are making me feel like a cool kid. Ha. **** As promised, here is the rest of the chapter, or Chapter 3 now, I guess. Sorry I had to cut the other one short. I had a LOT of homework. And I still do, but…. Hehe. So I just realized that it doesn't matter how many tabs you put or a line breaker, Fanfiction erases it all. Mind Blown! Also, does anyone have an INSTAGRAM? I would love to follow you, in the non stalkerly kind of way, of course. Anyway, onwards!**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I could write the Maximum Ride series? Ha. Didn't think so.**

October 19, 2013

Dartmouth University

Max's P.O.V

"Settle down class, settle down." Dr. Ter Borcht came in waving his hands in a quieting motion. I could literally hear the crickets chirping. Like, are you serious? Half of the class happened to be making unsanitary pools of drool on their desks, fast asleep, while the other have were silently playing and texting on their phones. Borcht stared at the class awkwardly before clearing his throat and continuing.

"I've got your letters here," he tried, flapping the handful of envelopes around for the class to hear. This time the entirety of the class's heads snapped up, trying to glimpse their own letter. Nice save professor, nice save.

Nudge was practically trembling on the edge of her seat eyeing the letters hungrily.

"Down girl," I whispered to her, returning the head pat. She growled at me and we turned to face Dr. Borcht.

"Lissa, Zepher, Joey, Kelly, and Monique, here are your letters. Please be careful with them. When I say that I mean do not lose them. Or stain them with food, Mr. Charleston." Bortch looked towards Gazzy who happened to be grabbing his letter with a brown substance covered hand. _Oh dear Lord let that please be chocolate. _"At the end of this project, you will need all of the letters. And please try to remember the proper use of the English language. I would much rather prefer you acting like college students and not like some "like OMG like teenage girl, lol.'" Dr. Bortch waved his hands in a hair flipping motion.

_Okie dokie there. Way to make this situation a whole lot less professional and a whole lot more – disturbing…._

Ella was soon called up, as was the rest of the class. I was used to being called last. It didn't really bother me though. Like I said, being rich was a part of the whole "teacher liking you" experience. And I wasn't rich. I wasn't exactly poor either but my 'ride' didn't exactly fit into the millionaire lifestyle. Borcht was just another one of those teachers who based his likings on the amount of cash in your back pocket.

I watched as Nudge read her letter, smiling. I saw Ella nearly bust out laughing when James told her that is name was Sir Iggy Igster Iggith Iglidine. Gazzy couldn't stop declaring how "hot" Angel seemed to sound. I also couldn't help but smile broadly, thoroughly enjoying Lissa's face as she tried to pronounce the words that didn't lie in the standard Lissa Lingo. Apparently her soldier was a bit of and English buff and actually had a sense of applying his education rather than the Red Haired Wonder.

Still waiting for my letter, I looked up to see Dr. Ter Borcht wiping his hands together as if to say he was done handing out the letters. What?! Where the hell was my letter? Did I really scare Salvatore off that easily?

"Uh, sir?" I raised my hand hesitantly, "I didn't get one." Lissa snorted and whispered something that everyone apparently found funny. Skank. Raising my eyebrows, I turned back to my main professor, my homie, Borchty….

"Professor – "

"I heard you the first time Maximum. Patience is virtue." He said ruffling through his papers, sounding irritated.

"I don't see one here. Yours may be coming with the next batch of letters. If I am not mistaken, the soldier you received as your pen pal was a Sergeant. He probably has other things, important things, to do than write a pen pal letter to a girl who can't even afford a proper stamp. So stop complaining and get back to work."

Well that escalated quickly. My eyes prickled. I know, I know. Maximum Ride doesn't cry. And it wasn't completely because of Dr. Ter Borcht that made me feel miserable. It was the fact that Sergeant Salvatore didn't even bother to write me back. I mean, yeah, he probably was busy. But no reply? Not even a hello? Even Dr. Borcht had to go further and make another lash about money. Poor old Maxy, always the one who has to get her hopes up, only to let them come crashing back down. Whatever. This is why I don't open up in the first place.

After that the class just sped by. I had nothing to do because I had no letter to reply to. I saw Nudge giving me sympathetic looks but I avoided them. I didn't need sympathy. It was just a stupid letter. From somebody who I had never met. I could honestly care less.

The sun began to sink further and further past the horizon. I watched as the clock's minute hand finally hit the four, and I was out of there. I didn't feel up to hanging back with Nudge so, me being me, I dragged my sorry ass to the 7-11 near my apartment, bought some chocolate chip cookies and chocolate ice cream, went back to my apartment, and proceeded to stuff my face with the heart clogging treats. I sighted and looked at the clock. 11:46 PM. On a Friday night. Joy to the World, Max's social life is dead. She's got a voice in her head. _Oh dear Lord, _I thought, _save me. _

With that I stuffed some cookie and ice cream into my mouth and flipped through the channels on T.V.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I paused in mid chew, a cookie crumb falling from my mouth and dropping to the floor. A visitor? Fo mwah? Maybe praying does work after all. Yet, when I opened the door no one was in sight. Only my mail lay on the doormat.

"Even the mailman runs from me." I said, sighing dramatically. Feeling delirious or severely sleep deprived – which ever seems the most normal – I set a cookie on the doormat and slammed the apartment door closed. Oh yeah Max. Share da love.

I walked back to the couch and tossed the mail on the countertop. However, the sight of an official looking letter made me pause in mid step. Oh snap. Max doesn't get official looking documents aside from her apartment bills and caseworker. Maxie Poo's scared.

I mentally debated on whether or not to open it. Snatching it, I flipped it over only to see an American Flag stamp and a U.S. Forces postal address. Could this be? Oi! Max! No getting your hopes up! You think a girl would learn.

"Oh my goodness, just open the damn letter." I said to myself in my mentally delirious state. I tore the top of the envelope off, careful not to rip the actual letter itself. Or should I say letters? Two folded up notes lay inside. I grabbed the one that looked like the actual letter.

_Ms. Maximum Ride,_

_ First off, sorry for the delay of this letter. I had one all written out and ready to be sent when my idiot of a best friend sought it best to burn in in his cooking fire. Like I said, idiot. He's a pryo and one hell of a brilliant cook. Yet, sometimes it ceases to amaze me at how stupid one person can be. But enough about that dumbass, there are lints and dusts more interesting them Iggy. _

_ Anyway, Hi. Ha. Sorry for the cheesy "hi." But, hi. –_

I laughed at this. In all honestly, I should be the one apologizing for cheesiness.

_My name is Nikolaus Salvatore. However I have been, and would prefer to be called Fang. Apparently having vampire shaped canine teeth and biting your dentist and the age of four brings about that name. So, yeah. Fang. Not Fangles, Fangy Poo, Fanglet, and most definitely not Wangle Fangle. Good. I'm glad we are on the same page. _

_ Okay. Alright. Can we cut the formality? Not that I'm a ghetto hipster or whatever, ha, but formal writing is just so, so formal. _

_ So my name's Fang. (I think that's about the third time I've said that…..) No Sergeant necessary. I have to say your name is pretty badass. Maximum Ride. I mean, it tops Maxine by far. But I don't know, Fang Salvatore seems a bit better to me. Ha. I'm actually surprised at how easy this seems. Writing to you, I mean. I don't normally talk or speak. You know what I mean? I'm the quiet one, the one who stands in the corner and observes the others. But I guess you are just easy to get along with. Um. Hm…._

_Well, I'm Fang.__ (Oh geeze, is that like the fourth time? Sorry, ink doesn't erase.) I am 6'2 and have black hair, black eyes, and olive toned skin. I'm 21. I like the color black – it really sends out my badass vibes. It's okay. Be jealous._

_Let's see. Hmmmm. Yup. Cool. Anyway._

Aw! I thought. He's doesn't know what to say. It's kinda adorable. Woah. Ah hell naw. I don't call people "cute" let alone "adorable." Cut it out, Max! I shook my head and continued reading.

_You, Max, seem like a very intriguing young lady. Your sarcasm and intellect is almost up to speed with yours truly. I also seem to share your hatred towards dresses, makeup, and skirts. Blush and fairy princess tutus aren't really my style. Although, I can't exactly say I have never worn one. My two year old niece, Darcy, is insistent upon the fact that I look absolutely "gaw-geous" in pink. Then again, I bet I could pull anything off. _

_ Oh, hey. Sorry. I have to get going. A war and all, you know. Next time I write, I'll be sure to make the letter much interesting. You're pretty cool Max. I hope that I'm not as much of a bore as I think I am._

_ Until Next Time,_

_ Fang – Your Fairy Princess Soldier_

I closed the letter and laughed. Fang. He was – he was something else.

**Okie dokie. So I still have about a page left to this chapter but I'll just add that in with Chapter Four. I am tired. TIRED. Any tips on writing from Fang's point of view? Help is very much appreciated! **

**As always, please review. I LOVE YOU.**

**Fly On ~ imfallingforyoureyes102**


End file.
